Klammwald
thumb|300px|Die Karte von Klammwald Klammwald ist der Schauplatz von Tales of Zestiria. Es handelt sich um den nach Tales of Berseria entstandenen Superkontinent der Welt Einöde. Allgemeines Mehr Informationen zu der bekannten Geschichte der gesamte Welt, auf der Klammwald liegt, sind hier zu finden. Der Superkontinent Klammwald entstand, nachdem Maotelus den Platz des fünften Herrschers eingenommen hat. Durch das Erwachen der vier elementaren Herrscher trafen ihre Naturkräfte aufeinander, was eine starke Verschiebung der Kontinente und diverse Naturkatastrophen zur Folge hatte. Durch Maotelus' Einfluss sind diese Folgen abgemildert worden. Klammwald entstand aus den Kontinent, die 1.000 Jahre vor Tales of Zestiria, das heilige Königreich Midgand gebildet haben. Klammwald wird von zwei Arten von Entitäten bewohnt: von den nicht-spirituellen Wesen, zu denen Menschen und Tiere gehören, und von den spirituellen Wesen, den Seraphim. Wird ein nicht-spirituelles Wesen durch Bosheit ein Hellion, gewinnt es plötzlich die Möglichkeit, spirituelle Wesen wahrzunehmen und zu sehen. Zugleich ist die hohe Masse von Bosheit dafür verantwortlich, dass das Wesen häufig seinen eigenen Willen verliert und wild wird. Einige nicht-spirituelle Wesen haben hingegen von Geburt an eine hohe Resonanz, mit der sie spirituelle Wesen wahrnehmen und im stärksten Fall auch sehen und hören können. Zu solchen Wesen gehören Hunde und vereinzelte Menschen. Religion Die Religion von Klammwald ist an alle Seraphim gerichtet, die durch kleine Altare oder große Tempel verehrt werden. Die Verehrung der Seraphim begann, nachdem der Herrscher des Unheils vor 1.000 Jahren Innominat versiegelte und den Menschen die Resonanz nahm, die Innominat ihnen gegeben hatte. Dadurch, dass nur vereinzelte Menschen dazu imstande waren, Seraphim wahrzunehmen, wurden die Erzählungen und die wenigen Sichtungen zu heiligen Akten. Die Verehrung der Seraphim wird jedoch immer seltener ausgeübt, weshalb viele Orte Klammwalds keinen Segen mehr besitzen. Hyland Hyland ist ein Königreich in Klammwald und vereinnahmt Teile des östlichen und nördlichen Gebiets des Kontinents. Hyland liegt daher auf unebenem Gebiet, der zur Viehzucht und Landwirtschaft größtenteils ungeeignet ist. Die Städte befinden sich meist auf Hochplateaus. Hyland liegt in sehr gemäßigtem Klima und weist keine größeren, klimatischen Unterschiede in den einzelnen Gegenden seines Reviers auf. Es ist reich an Wäldern und Wasser und weist nach Norden hin eine Küste auf, an der sich jedoch keine Stadt befindet. Die nächste Stadt zur Glefehd-Senke hin, in der seit jeher Kriege mit Rolance ausgefochten wurden, ist Marlind, das abseits der Hauptstadt Damensee am anderen Ufer des Flusses Griflets liegt. Von der Königsfamilie ist nicht allzu viel in Erfahrung zu bringen. Aktuell befindet sich jemand auf dem Thron, der vermutlich mehr oder weniger entfernt mit Alisha Diphda verwandt ist.In Tales of Zestiria the X, das größtenteils von der Handlung her nicht mit Tales of Zestiria zu vereinbaren ist, handelt es sich bei dem derzeitigen König um Alishas Vater. Alisha selbst ist zwar eine Prinzessin, die auch im Schloss lebt, aber in der Thronfolge befindet sie sich weit unten. Ihr Vater ist zwar ein Thronfolger gewesen, ihre Mutter hingegen war lediglich eine Bürgerliche. An sich erscheint es nicht so, dass die Königsfamilie allzu viele Entscheidungen im politischen Bereich trifft. Die Macht ist auf vier Kanzler verteilt, die aktuell aus dem Militärkanzler Mathia, dem Rechtsverwalter Professor Simon und dem Erzbischof Nathael sowie Bartlow, der den Willen des Königs kundtut, bestehen. Auch das Militär von Hyland wird nicht oft thematisiert. Hyland besitzt eine Elitetruppe, die Walküren, sowie die Elitekriegerin Blaue Walküre. Letzteren Titel trägt aktuell Maltran. Alisha, die von Maltran unterrichtet wurde, nutzt ihre niedrige Position in der Politik, um selbst als Ritterin aktiv zu sein. Rolance Rolance ist das größere der beiden Königreiche von Klammwald und befindet sich in ebenen Gebieten vom westlichen Klammwald. Deshalb kann Rolance von reicher Landwirtschaft und Viehhaltung leben, was in Hyland aufgrund seiner gebirgigen Landschaft eher schwieriger ist. Rolance vereinnahmt den gesamten westlichen Teil von Klammwald und reicht bis hin zur Küste. Es besteht sowohl aus gemäßigten als auch aus trockenen und sumpfigen Gebieten. Die Stadt, die Hyland am nächsten liegt, ist Lastonbell, das durch den Volgran-Wald und strenge Kontrollen geschützt ist. Nicht fern von Lastonbell befindet sich die Glefehd-Senke. Der ehemalige Herrscher von Rolance hieß Dorann. Er hatte drei Söhne namens Leon, Konan und Lyte. Die beiden, die offiziell Anspruch auf den Thron hatten, sind lediglich die älteren Söhne. Diese waren nämlich die Söhne der alten Herrscherin, der Königlichen Hoheit. Dem ist zu entnehmen, dass Dorann in die Königsfamilie eingeheiratet hatte. Eventuell ist es Frauen in Rolance offiziell nicht erlaubt, den Thron zu besteigen, worauf später genannte Umstände ebenfalls hinweisen. Das Leben der beiden älteren Söhne wurde etwa fünf Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung von Tales of Zestiria beendet: Durch Dezels Einfluss ließ Konan, der als Zweitgeborener vermutlich keinen Anspruch auf den Thron hatte, seinen älteren Bruder töten. Zuvor war er ein Bündnis mit den Windreitern eingegangen, die sich ihren Namen im Land gemacht hatten. Er, der nun einwar, hängte den Mord den Windreitern an und ließ deren Anführer sowie einige Mitglieder gefangen nehmen. Der Anführer wurde vermutlich hingerichtet. Konan bot [[Rose] an, seine Konkubine zu werden, was Rose jedoch wütend ablehnte. Konan wollte sie daraufhin töten, doch Lafarga, der für Rose unsichtbar war, ging dazwischen. Rose gelang es stattdessen, Konan zu erstechen. Lyte hingegen ist der Sohn einer Konkubine des Herrschers. Nach dem Tod seiner älteren Halbbrüder bestieg er den Thron, auf dem er aktuell noch sitzt, obgleich die Königliche Hoheit noch am Leben ist. Sie, die als sehr ehrgeizig gilt, plant, den Sohn ihres verstorbenen Bruders zu adoptieren, damit dieser in der Thronfolge mitmischen kann. Dies lässt darauf schließen, dass sie als eventuell älteres Kind, obwohl ein Mädchen, dennoch vor ihrem Bruder die Position der Herrscherin erhielt, ihr Ehemann jedoch als offizieller Herrscher galt. Um die Königliche Hoheit aufzuhalten, hat der Sekretär des jungen Herrschers die Verstreuten Knochen angeheuert, um sie töten zu lassen. Dieser Auftrag ist angenommen worden, damit die Verstreuten Knochen sich einen Überblick über das Geschehen verschaffen können, ehe sie entscheiden, ob sie ihn ausführen oder nicht. Das Militär von Rolance weist eine Spezialeinheit auf, ähnlich wie Walküren von Hyland: Die Platinritter sind Eliteritter, die in Pendrago ausgebildet werden und sich im Ritterturm befinden. Sie erlernen spezielle Kampftechniken, darunter Löwengeheul. Der ehemalige General der Platinritter war Georg Heldalf, bis er zu Beginn der Ära des Chaos vor etwa zwei Jahrzehnten verschwand. Die Kirche von Rolance ist ausgeprägter als jene in Hyland: Der Papst sowie die Kardinalin haben enorm großen, politischen Einfluss. In der berühmten Schreinkirche von Pendrago wird Maotelus angebetet. Die Schreinkirche, die in der göttlichen Ära von Asgard errichtet worden war, darf jedoch nur noch von den Ranghöchsten der Kirche betreten werden, was auf eine starke Hierarchie in der Kirchengemeinschaft hindeutet. Galerie Klammwald Malerei.png|Eine altertümliche Malerei von Klammwald Fußnoten Ortsliste en:Glenwood Kategorie:Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Einöde